Finn et les garçons
by Rosenwald
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Finn s'est surpris à matter les fesse de Sam où imaginer Kurt en sous-vêtement sexy... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe!  -KLAINE et FINN-
1. Chapter 1

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Finn n'était pas dans son assiette, son frère attentionné ne pu s'empêcher de le remarquer, et de lui faire part de son inquiétude.

« -C'est peut-être le foot-ball ? Tu t'entraînes trop en ce moment, c'est ce qui te fatigue ! Ou peut-être ton alimentation ? Personnellement, j'ai du mal à penser qu'il est possible d'avaler autant de cochonneries dans la semaine, regarde-moi ! Je mange sain et équilibré, et je vais bien ! »

Durant le monologue de Kurt, Finn avait plusieurs fois levé les yeux au ciel, et bien que celui-ci l'avait remarqué, il ne lui avait rien dit.

Finn trouvait qu'il était adorable qu'il se préoccupe de sa santé, surtout que depuis que ce dernier était revenue à McKingley, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlés ensemble, mais là, Finn n'avait vraiment pas la tête à discuter avec Kurt.

« -Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre » dit-il à Kurt, le faisant taire à la moitié de sa phrase.

Finn était allongé de tout son long sur son lit, et observait le plafond de sa chambre, il était restait ainsi durant tellement de temps qu'il connaissait à présent toutes les moindres imperfections de celui-ci. Il repensait à la « conversation » qu'il avait eu avec Kurt. Il savait pourquoi il était mal en ce moment, ce n'était pas son alimentation, ni le fait que Rachel soit insupportable ces derniers temps... Où peut-être que si justement, c'était de la faute de Rachel...

Bref, depuis un certain temps, il s'était surpris à observer les garçons... Oui, les garçons, il lui arrivait parfois de reluquer les fesses de Sam, et avant qu'il n'est pu s'en rendre compte, il se disait qu'elles n'étaient pas mal du tout.

Finn se retourna brutalement, se retrouvant la tête dans l'oreiller, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il ne pouvait pas être gay, ça n'avait aucun sens ! Lui qui était sortit avec Rachel, Quinn, Santana...et avait éprouvé des sentiments pour elles !

Il les imagina toutes les trois en petites tenues sexy, mais rapidement, il vit Kurt, Blaine et Sam prendre leur places. Il sursauta « -Merde, merde, merde, c'est pas possible ! ».

Puis il entendis une voix, celle de Burt :

« Finn ! A table ! ».


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai complètement zappé d'écrire sur le premier chapitre alors je met tout ce que j'ai à dire ici!**

**-Bon, comme vous le voyez, l'histoire parle beaucoup de Finn, mais il n'y aura pas de Finn/Kurt, moi, j'aime KLAINE! 3**

**& donc y aura -normalement- du Klaine à la fin et peut-être du lemon^^**

**Alors nous voilà au vrai chapitre on va dire, parce que l'autre c'était plus une introduction, donc voilà, celui-là est plus long, j'ai besoin de vos avis, de vos ressentit, alors n'hésitez pas!**

**Ah! Dernière chose! J'pense que vous avez compris mais je précise pour les moins intelligent^^ L'histoire ce passe juste après que Kurt soit rentré à McKingley!**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p>« -Finn ! A table ! »<p>

Finn descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver dans la salle à manger, Burt était assit à table pendant que Kurt et Carole apportaient les plats.

« -Finn, mon chéri, comme tu n'es pas très bien en ce moment, nous t'avons préparés, Kurt et moi, des plats sains, parce que je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état-là » dit Carole avant de poser un plat de légumes cuits à la vapeur devant Finn, « -Régale-toi ! ».

Finn observa l'assiette, il savait que Kurt avait parlé à sa mère, car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'occuper autant de l'alimentation de son fils.

Le grand sourire de Kurt quand il croisa son regard confirma son hypothèse...

Kurt était dos à Finn, il nettoyait la vaisselle et Finn finissait de débarrasser la table, les parents, eux, étaient montés dans leur chambre.

Il l'observait, il se disait que, comparé à d'habitude, Kurt était habillé de façon assez classique, il portait une chemise blanche avec un gilet noir à capuche sans manches, un nœud papillon noir, et un jeans moulant noir, lui aussi.

Le noir n'était pas la couleur qui le mettait le plus en valeur, se dit-il, avec sa peau blanche, on pouvait le prendre pour en vampire ! Lui le voyait plus comme une poupée...

« -Comment va Rachel ? »

Cette phrase le sortit de ses pensées.

« -Euh... Bien, je suppose.

-Comment ça, tu « supposes » ?

-On s'est un peu disputé, alors... elle ne m'adresse plus la parole.

-Ah, mince, pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?

-... En fait, à la soirée d'il y a deux semaine, celle où Blaine et toi n'avait pas pu venir, elle a...euh, elle a embrassé Santana. »

Kurt rougit fort quand Finn lui dit ça, mais tenta tant bien que mal de le cacher, en frottant les dernières assiettes.

Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'avaient pas pu venir, comme ils l'avaient fait croire à tous, c'est juste que... et bien, les parents de Blaine était absent toute la nuit alors ils avaient voulu profiter d'avoir un soirée que tout les deux, en tête-à-tête...

« -Kurt ? » Il sursauta.

« -Ah ! Euh, oui, mais, elle était bourrée non ?

-Justement, le problème est là, c'est justement que non, et elle m'assure le contraire, mais si elle était bourré, elle ne se serait pas caché pour aller embrasser Santana, elle l'aurait fait n'importe où !

-Et c'est elle qui te fait la gueule ? »

Finn rougit à son tour.

« -En fait, elle me dit qu'elle a fait ça pour voir si c'était mieux avec une fille qu'un mec, parce qu'elle, euh... elle croit, enfin... »

Il repris son souffle :

« -Elle dit qu'elle m'a vu embrasser Sam, et donc elle voulait elle-aussi savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un du même sexe...

-Nan, mais, attend là ! Tu l'as embrassé ou pas ? »

Finn se transforma en tomate, fuyant le regard de Kurt.

« -Je, je sais plus trop, j'étais bourré... »

Il avait beau être bourré, en vérité, il se souvenait de l'avoir embrassé, mais il se souvenait surtout qu'il avait sentit un agréable picotement dans le cœur.

Kurt s'asseyait sur le plan de travail, en soupirant. Un silence tendu s'installa.

« -Kurt ? C'est agréable d'embrasser un garçon ? »

Kurt le regarda, surpris.

« -Hé ! Tu demandes ça à un gay ! Tu veux que je te réponde quoi ?

-Je veux dire, qu'elle est la différence entre un gars et une fille ?

-Et bien, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence, seulement, pour les gay en tout cas, la différence est que, lorsque tu embrasses un mec, tu ressens un picotement chaud dans le cœur que tu ne ressens pas avec les filles. »

Finn n'était vraiment pas bien, c'est ce qu'il avait ressentit... Mais finalement, il se dit que c'était peut-être l'alcool qui lui avait fait ça.

« -K-kurt, en fait, c'est ça mon problème, c'est que... comme j'étais bourré, j'ai, euh... j'ai apprécier et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Quoi ? Alors tu l'as vraiment embrassé ! »

Finn tourna la tête. Voyant qu'il était gêné, Kurt continua :

« -Alors, pour savoir si c'était l'alcool, il faut que tu l'embrasses encore une fois, pour voir ce que ça fera cette fois.

-J'y ai pensé, mais comme il ne se souvient de rien, j'ose pas en parler, alors -il pris une grande bouffée d'air- j'avais pensé à autre chose.

-Et quoi donc ?

-Kurt, tu... tu es gay, donc je me disais que... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et regarda timidement Kurt dans les yeux, qui, sur le coup, ne semblait pas comprendre.

« -Finn... Euh, j'ai un petit ami tu sais...

-Mais ce n'est qu'un baiser, je ne veux rien de plus, c'est juste pour vérifier ! Je n'en parlerais à personne !

-Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Ils rougissaient tout les deux, mais ce regardaient droit dans les yeux, Finn était adorable avec son air de chien battu, même ses oreilles étaient rouges, ils attendirent un petit moment comme ça, Finn le suppliant du regard. Puis Kurt tourna la tête.

« -Ok, mais juste une fois, compris ?

-Ok ! »

Finn s'avança lentement vers Kurt, toujours assit sur le plan de travail, juste à côté du lavabo, il écarta les jambes pour que Finn puisse s'approcher de lui. Finn posa une main à côté des hanches de son frère, puis de l'autre, il attira sa tête vers lui. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, puis Kurt pinça légèrement la lèvre inférieur de Finn pour mettre fin eu baiser.

Kurt se recula, pas Finn.

« -Alors ? »

Finn le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Rien, il n'y a rien eu.

-Et bah c'est cool pour toi, tu n'es pas gay ! »

Finn recula pour laisser Kurt descendre.

« -Je vais me doucher ! » dit Kurt, en laissant ainsi son frère seul, planté au milieu de la cuisine.

Finn resta là, à le regarder s'en aller, il ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien, il était pâle, très pâle, était-ce à cause de l'explosion qu'il avait ressentit dans son cœur à la seconde où il avait effleuré les lèvres de Kurt ? Oui, c'était à cause de ça. Il resta planté là un bon moment, figé et complètement paumé.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Vos impressions?<strong>

**Le chapitre 3 devrait venir dans moins d'une semaine, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ensuite? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

« -Mais j't'assure ! C'est vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé! J'étais vraiment chamboulé quand il me la demandé ! Mais s'il te plaît pardonne moi ! »

Kurt était en pyjama sur son lit, l'ordinateur portable allumé et le portable à l'oreille, ses habits avaient été jeté rapidement sur sa chaise avant qu'il ne se soit précipité sur son téléphone pour parler à Blaine de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« -T'inquiète pas, je comprend, s'il te plaît, ne te met pas dans cet état-là, je ne t'en veux pas d'accord ? »

Kurt laissa sortir de sa gorge un léger bruit pour dire qu'il était d'accord.

« -Écoute Kurt, je pense que Finn est tout simplement fatigué, il a eu une semaine éprouvante avec tout ces matchs, les répétitions du Glee Club, sans compter qu'on est en période d'examen. Toi même tu m'as dit qu'il s'était endormi en bavant au Glee Club.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais il...

-Kurt, ne t'inquiète pas, attend un peu et tout s'arrangera ok ? En attendant, c'est toujours bon pour que je vienne dormir vendredi soir ?

-Oui, mon père et Carole ne seront pas là, et Finn sera chez Puck.

-Parfait alors, j'ai hâte d'y être, repose toi maintenant, je t'appelle demain soir. Bonne nuit mon cœur, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi »

Ils raccrochèrent. Kurt soupira et observa sa chambre, il pensait à Finn...

Il sortait avec Blaine, et Finn était son frère, mais il avait apprécier le baiser de ce dernier. Mais c'était différent du Warbler. Il voulait toujours être sur les lèvres de son chéri, sentir son odeur, son torse contre le sien, avec Finn s'était différent, il l'avait embrassé, il avait aimé, point. Il ne voulait pas plus, il ne ressentait plus de sentiments pour lui, mais -Kurt se mis à rougir- et Finn ? Si c'était vrai ? Si il était vraiment devenu gay ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser toute ces pensées.

Non. Définitivement non, Finn ne pouvait pas être gay, il était juste égaré, c'est tout.

Il regarda l'heure, il n'était pas tard, mais Kurt tombait de sommeil, il s'allongea sur son lit, et ferma les yeux...

Finn frappa doucement à la porte de Kurt, elle était entrouverte, et comme il n'entendit aucune réponse, il entra et découvrit son frère allongé sur le côté dans son lit, au dessus de la couette. La seule lumière de la pièce était celle de l'ordinateur de Kurt, toujours allumé.

Finn soupira en regardant le plateau qu'il tenait dans la main, il y avait dessus deux tasses de lait chaud, car il se disait que comme Kurt n'allait sans-doute pas venir lui en apporter ce soir, il le ferait lui-même.

Il posa le plateau sur le meuble le plus prêt de la porte et sourit lorsqu'il vit les vêtement de Kurt sur sa chaise, lui qui était si maniaque !

Il s'assied sur le lit et éteignit l'ordinateur de Kurt, en faisait attention à ne pas réveiller celui-ci.

La pièce était maintenant plongée dans le noir, Finn attendit quelque instant pour que ses yeux s'habitue à l'obscurité, puis il regarda Kurt.

Il entendait sa faible respiration dans la pénombre. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de l'endormi, et approcha doucement son visage de celui-ci. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, avant de murmurer :

« -Bonne nuit Kurt. »

Il se leva, pris le plateau et referma doucement la porte.

Kurt ouvrit les yeux, et serra fort son coussin dans ses bras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le chapitre 4 !**

**J'vais sans doute décevoir certaines personnes qui voulait des couples en particulier mais si je voulais satisfaire ceux qui lisent ma fic,**

**tout le monde seraient gay et sortiraient avec tout le monde xD**

**En tout cas, merci à tout ceux qui me mettent des reviews, qui me mettent dans leur favoris...**

**Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que le travail que je fais est apprécié!**

**Voilà donc l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic "Finn et les garçons".**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>M. Shue parlait.<p>

Oh, Finn n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire ! Il était ailleurs. Ce matin déjà, sa mère avait du le réveiller plusieurs fois pour qu'il aille en cours car il s'était endormi après son réveil.

Mr. Shue se mit à chanter, et tous applaudirent, Sam donna un coup de coude à l'endormi.

« -Hé mec ! Réveille toi ! Tu baves ! »

Il se leva et parti danser avec Kurt, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes et Quinn qui avait rejoint Will.

Finn s'essuya.

Rachel vint s'asseoir lentement prêt de lui, avec un petit sourire timide.

« -Finn... Écoute mon cœur, je voulais te demander pardon, tu sais, j'ai vraiment embrasser Santana parce que j'étais bourré ! Je m'en souviens à peine, et elle ne s'en souviens plus du tout ! On était tous pas dans notre état normal, et je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ça ! »

Finn sourit, Rachel était adorable quand elle faisait sa petite mine désolée, il la trouvait génial.

« -Oui, t'as raison, on était bourrés alors, bon, on va dire que tout les deux on a fait une connerie, alors on est quitte. »

Finn faisait bien sur référence au baiser avec Sam, Rachel l'avait bien compris.

Il aimait Rachel, il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, il aimait aussi Kurt, enfin il pensait, mais d'une autre manière. Peut-être parce que c'était un garçon ? En tout cas, il l'aimait autant que Rachel, ça, il en était sûr.

Finn tendit sa main, et Rachel l'attrapa, en lui faisant un sourire radieux.

Il tourna la tête pour voir qu' à présent, tout le monde était en train de danser. Quinn était adossé au piano, Puck faisait de la guitare et Brittany et Santana se déhanchait en rythme en rigolant. Il croisa le regard de Kurt, qui, voyant qu'ils était main dans la main, lui fît un clin d'œil et tendit son pouce.

Finn lui fît un sourire et baissa les yeux.

* * *

><p>« -Oui ! Il se sont réconciliés, au Glee Club, ils se tenaient la main et se faisaient des petits sourires en coin absolument craquant, il étaient adorables tout les deux, j'avais envie de les prendre en photos tellement c'était chou et Rachel chantonnait dans le couloir et Finn...<p>

-Kurt ! »

Kurt stoppa son monologue et repris son souffle.

« -Oh, je parle trop, c'est ça ? »

Il soupira quand son chéri qui était au bout du fil ne répondit pas.

« Désolé...

-Non Kurt, j'adore t'entendre parler tu sais...

Mais j'ai pas envie que tu me racontes la journée de Rachel et Finn, j'veux savoir comment était TA journée à toi. J'aime t'entendre parler, c'est mon plaisir quotidien, je l'attend toute la journée avec impatience, ce moment où je pourrais entendre ta voix, mais ce que j'aime encore plus, c'est quand tu me parles de toi. »

Kurt rougit.

« Je t'aime, Blaine.

-Je t'aime aussi Kurt.

-Je te raconterais pleins de choses sur moi quand tu viendras demain soir. » Plaisanta Kurt.

Blaine rigola.

« -J'ai hâte... »

* * *

><p>Le Vendredi, Finn ressemblait à un zombie, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, mais ce réjouissait que le week-end arrive. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et de dormir.<p>

Cette semaine avait été mouvementé, et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, tout était rentrée dans l'ordre avec Rachel, mais il n'allait toujours pas mieux.

Les cours de la matinée se passèrent comme d'habitude, enfin, il pense, il s'était endormi à presque tout les cours, même celui de M. Shue.

A la pause de 10h, il entra dans les toilettes, il baissa la tête pour constater qu'il y avait plein d'eau par terre.

« -Eh bah ! T'as une meilleure tête que ce matin ! »

Finn releva la tête, pour voir Sam devant les lavabos.

« -Ah, ouais... »

Il s'avança près d'un lavabo et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

« -Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-Ah, c'est Karofsky et Azimio qui se sont amusés à lancer de bombes à eau.

-Il ne s'en sont pas pris à Kurt ?

-Non t'inquiète pas, il n'ont pas touché à ton petit frère ! » répondit Sam avec un sourire charmant.

Finn sentit que c'était le bon moment. Il n'y avait personne dans les toilettes, alors c'était le moment de savoir si il aimait embrasser Sam sans être bourré. Il allait lui faire un croche pied en passant, et l'embrasser malencontreusement en voulant le rattraper, c'était parfait !

Mais il n'eût pas le temps d'exécuter son plan machiavélique :

Sam se tourna vers Finn et son pied glissa sur l'eau.

Il tomba sur Finn qui par réflexe, mis sa main sur la tête de Sam.

BOUM !

Ils ne bougeaient pas, Finn était allongé par terre, avait le dos trempé, mais il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Ce qui l'occupait à l'instant, c'était que Sam et lui avait les lèvres collées l'une à l'autre.

Sam se releva et tendit la main pour aider Finn à se redresser.

« -J'suis désolé mec, ça glisse. »

Finn attrapa sa main, les deux étaient un peu gênés.

« -T'inquiète, c'est pas grave, on oublie. »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, des gens entrèrent dans les toilettes en rigolant.

Finn retira sa veste trempée.

« -Bon, euh... On y va ? »

Ils sortirent et la sonnerie retentit et Sam partit en classe.

Finn était tout à fait réveiller maintenant et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

Il avait ressentit du dégoût en embrassant Sam, il avait ressentit du dégoût !

Donc, il n'avait pas aimé ! Et donc ? Et donc ? Il n'était pas gay !

Il avait un grand sourire au lèvre et aurait pu hurler si il en avait la force, mais malheureusement, il lui manquait une nuit de sommeil pour le faire.

Il alla en cours à son tour, rayonnant de joie.

« -Finn, t'as l'air tout content, t'as avalé des vitamines ?

-Euh... Nan Rachel, en faite, euh... J'vais chez Puck ce soir et il a euh...acheté un jeu vidéo que je voulais tester depuis des mois... »

Finn espérait que son mensonge passe.

«-Ah, ok, cool ! »

Rachel lui fît un chaleureux sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur et ils se prirent la main.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Alors, votre avis ? :D<strong>

**Prochain Chapitre, la soirée de Kurt et Blaine, que va-t-il se passer...? (:**


End file.
